


I love you

by SketchyFace



Series: Danganronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue Light, Gen, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, No Dialogue, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Questioning, Sexuality, The dialogue is only 6 sentences, Unrequited Crush, ooc Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: When he first met the mechanic, he didn’t really think he was any different from anyone else, well, except for his loud personality and clothes that made your eyes go numb.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Danganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I love you

When he first met the mechanic, he didn’t really think he was any different from anyone else, well, except for his loud personality and clothes that made your eyes go numb.

When they first met, it was just a simple introduction. While Fuyuhiko wanted to end the conversation as fast as possible, Kazuichi seemed like he wanted to talk for hours.

When that dreadful conversation happened, he noticed something about Kazuichi. He was... really pretty.

Not in the super model way or a beautiful romantic partner in a romance movie type of way. But he was, in some ways, (handsome) aesthetically pleasing.

The pink hair was messy but seemed to frame his face perfectly, the way his face lit up when talking about mechanic nonsense, the light blush when he got embarrassed and the way the annoyingly bright yellow jumpsuit seemed to fit Kazuichi.

Fuyuhiko didn’t fully know why Kazuichi was so nice to look at, but he wrote it of as it being that his colourful personality and eyesore clothing style caught his interest.

When Kazuichi walked away to check out an airport, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

•

When all of the class had gathered at the beach, Fuyuhiko noticed how Kazuichi stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn’t really that he was the weirdest among them or because of his fashion sense, but it seemed like his eyes naturally drifted to him.

When Usami announced that they should swim, Fuyuhiko was one of the students that decided not to. He saw Kazuichi with an overjoyed expression on his face, as he grabbed on of the swimsuits and ran to his cottage to put it on.

(What did Kazuichi look like in just boxers?)

When they arrived back to the beach, his eyes immediately looked at Kazuichi. And once again, he was reminded of how (beautiful) pleasing he was to look at.

Kazuichi didn’t really have any muscles, and the one he had were probably from carrying heavy equipment around. There were some scars here and there, probably from accidents when he was building.

Fuyuhiko looked away from Kazuichi, not really knowing why he was so interested in him.

•

He hated how Kazuichi talked with Sonia.

Kazuichi would act like a total creep and flirt when it would be obvious to a sane person that Sonia wasn’t liking his advances, but it seemed like she was too scared of hurting his feelings to tell him to stop.

He hated being around Kazuichi when he was talking about Sonia, and he would usually end up giving them some lame excuse so that he could leave and not hear about it.

Kazuichi would always say that he wasn’t just attracted to her because she was a princess, but because she was also blonde. And to Kazuichi, that was the most attractive trait in someone.

(Fuyuhiko was also blonde, so why didn’t Kazuichi like him?)

How Kazuichi would look at Sonia with those eyes.

(Why didn’t he look at Fuyuhiko like that?)

How he would convince Fuyuhiko to help him practice his confession by pretending to be Sonia.

(He sometimes wished that those confessions were actually for him.)

It was disgusting. How Kazuichi was fighting a battle he couldn’t win. Sonia wouldn’t like him back, that’s just how it is!

Fuyuhiko knows that, as Kazuichis friend, he should be happy with the idea of Sonia liking him back.

But why was that his worst nightmare?

•

Fuyuhiko liked Kazuichi.

Not just as a friend, more than that.

(The way Kazuichi played with that small braid when nervous and how he would blush and chuckle so adorably)

He shouldn’t be surprised. I mean, it had been so obvious. It had been so obvious from the start.

But it still felt like he had just made the worst discovery ever.

(How Kazuichi eyes would light up when asked about anything mechanical and he would explain with an excited voice and jump in his step)

He needed to talk to someone, specifically Peko, about this. He invited her to his cottage, and asked if she has ever liked someone of the same sex.

It was supposed to be a simple question, but Peko seemed to get the wrong idea.

(The days where Kazuichi wasn’t as happy. The days that he spent locked up in his room and tinkered with something, refusing to leave.)

She thought that he had found out about her relationship with Mikan, apologising about it. It took hours of explaining and countless of swear words for her to relise that he hadn’t meant to talk about that and that he didn’t care who she decided to date.

He explained how he thought he might have a crush on a boy. How he didn’t know what to do and how he just wanted someone, anyone, to talk to, to understand what he was feeling.

(All of those moments were important to him. Kazuichi was important to him.)

He never told her who the boy was, but she seemed not to care, only listening to him rant about his crush.

When she left, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

•

It was like any ordinary day. Well, it was supposed to be.

But in the middle of breakfast, Kazuichi had walked up to Sonia. Fuyuhiko was ready to dash, knowing what would happen.

(I love you, Kazuichi)

But instead, he apologised. He apologised for his behaviour, for how he treated her like an item than a person. There were no ‘miss Sonia’s, no creepy flirting or no insincerity. A genuine apology.

He promised to stay away. He kept that promise, and he kept his distance.

•

Kazuichi started sitting next to Fuyuhiko at the mealtimes, talking about whatever. Fuyuhiko would always talk back or listen to him rant about whatever tech stuff he didn’t understand.

(I love you, Kazuichi)

They would part after that. Going to do their own thing.

•

They started hanging out more and more in Kazuichis cottage.

They never really did anything. Sometimes they would just sit around in each others company, read some comic book together or play some board games.

When their free time was over, they would always hug each othet good bye.

(I love you, Kazuichi)

•

Fuyuhiko would watch as Kazuichi took apart something and blabbered on about how everything worked. Fuyuhiko didn’t understand anything, but it was nice to see Kazuichi happy.

(I love you, Kazuichi)

•

They were both outside stargazing.

It wasn’t really a new thing they did, but Kazuichi looked more nervous then normal.

He sat up and asked Fuyuhiko to also sit up. When he had, Kazuichi took a deep breath.

“I know this might be sudden” he started, looking flustered “but, I just wanted to tell you that-wait, let me start over! Y’know how I lost interest in Sonia? Well, it was because I got, um, interested in someone else! Who is- who is also blonde and, um, pretty! And a yakuza and, uh, that someone else is, um, i-is, y’know-“

Fuyuhiko kisses him. He was using to many words and he got the point, it was clear as day, Kazuichi liked him back.

He pulled back from the kiss, looking at a shell shocked Kazuici, before answering:

“I love you, Kazuichi”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible at writing dialogue, so I just decided not to


End file.
